


浮生路

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: 接龙联文的第一章。





	浮生路

“愿你低声啜泣，但不要彻夜不眠。”  
——海子《黑翅膀》

Chapter1, 苦水菩萨

庙里没有僧侣，看庙的是个穿军大衣的老头。那老头跟龚子棋讲，那座庙里的七个造像名叫“苦水菩萨”。至于为什么是这个名字，他们也说不出所以然。父亲的父亲传给父亲，父亲传给他。龚子棋走进庙里，朝着七尊怒目圆睁的菩萨拜了三拜，裹着夹克走出去。  
他把卡车停在庙后面的空地上，今晚就在这个小镇投宿。  
镇上的人说，过了这个镇子才是真的进藏了。往前走人烟会越来越少，植被也少，氧气也少。旅馆旁边有药铺卖泡水的红景天，卖玛咖，还有一些不知名的奇异藏药，风干的动物躯体，挂在墙头上。  
这个镇子既不像藏区，也不像中原，是两个地区东拉西扯的结合。他能看见唐卡，能看见佛像，也能看见路边理发店的花招牌——卷翘睫毛、金色头发的时髦女人，上书四个大字：红秀理发。  
显而易见，红秀是这理发店老板娘的名字。中年女人把吹风机开得震天响，吹走龚子棋领口里的碎发，利落地把毛巾摘下来。住宿吗，她问他，住宿找我家里人啊。  
“家里人”当然是这中年女人的丈夫，想必名叫华胜。因为龚子棋抬起头，看见那个二层小楼挂牌曰：华胜旅馆。据女人说是这镇上“设施比较齐全的大酒店”——说大实在不大，齐全倒还勉勉强强。龚子棋被领进二楼一个单人间，热水淋浴、空调电视一应俱全，镜前两只开水壶，脸盆搁在木头架子上。龚子棋点点头，就住这吧。  
老板娘热情，帮他卸下行李。其实他行李也就一个背包，女人又问他车里还有没有要拿下来的东西。龚子棋下意识摸摸裤袋，想起来手机落在驾驶座上。  
“出来拉货啊，小老板？”老板娘看他开着个家用卡车，不像是来旅游的，一面跟他下楼一面搭讪，“拉萨去啊，还是哪？”  
龚子棋昂昂应了两声，没说话，临了到了旅馆大门口才答出一句：  
“去接人。”  
老板娘哎了一声，厨间有人喊，于是折返回去。太阳几乎落了，镇上照明条件有限，及至黄昏，一片暗无天日。有年轻人骑着摩托，轰鸣着从路上过去。卖羊肉的摊子打烊，一地羊血、羊毛，腥膻味冲天。他快速走过镇上这条唯一的主干道，羊肉摊老板骑着三轮摩托在前面，留了一路动物血气。他就在这片混着血腥的凉薄风里转了个弯，回到那座庙。  
离了不远他又听见军大衣老头在那说：“我们这七尊菩萨名为苦水菩萨……”  
老头说话，有个声音还断断续续在回应。龚子棋没打算打扰人家，从寺庙侧面的杂草路往后院去。镇子太小，为了不挡路也为了安全，他才把车停在庙后面。他开了车门把手机揣回口袋里，原路往回走，绕过一根柱子的时候觉得脚下绊了东西，没来得及反应，整个人实打实地撞在一团柔软的物事上。  
他吓了一跳，一步退很远，才发现那是一个人。那人是蹲着的，穿了件长风衣，聚精会神地打着手电看杂草。龚子棋哪里想到小路上还有人，结结实实地撞到他身上。那人不动，仍然在看。  
那人说：“这种草听说叫‘拉拉秧’，地上有一点土缝扒上就不放，所以疯长。”  
龚子棋不知道他在跟他讲话还是自言自语，听声音，好像就是刚才庙里那个人。他站在原地沉默了一会，还是开了口。他说：“你能让我过去吗？”  
话说出口过了片刻，那人才抬头。他一抬头龚子棋才发现他其实非常年轻，约莫二十三四岁的样子。年轻，也漂亮。他手电筒的光从下往上打，似笑非笑，那种漂亮就带点魅。龚子棋莫名想到藏佛里诡异的经传，心里咯噔一下，退了半步。  
但他还是说：“你能让我过去吗？”  
那人仍旧看着他。直视，但不是直勾勾地。他用两只带雾水眼睛的看他，直把龚子棋看得心里发毛。他索性不再搭理他，从他身后绕着走，挤过去。  
年轻人在后面喊他：“哎——”  
龚子棋觉得他不太正常，没应声，闷着头往前走。他开了一天的车，如今只想洗个热水澡躺在床上。但那年轻人跟了两步，又喊：  
“哎——你住的那个旅馆晚上有妓女——  
“你要小心。”  
龚子棋停下来，又诧异，又莫名其妙地回过头看他。年轻人这才从蹲在那里的姿势站起来，颀长笔挺一个身子，风衣垂到膝弯，头发也长。他想问你怎么知道，又想问你从哪来，来这做什么。他裹着两襟，一句也没问出来，跟他面对面站了一会，转身离开。  
他重新走到那条主干道上，天已经黑透了。卖米粉的推车正在点燃煤球炉。火焰从蜂窝煤里突地窜出来，把整个煤块烧成一种中空的红色，红透了，然后灼灼地燃着。面目模糊的男人于是放上汤锅，锅里的热水逐渐翻滚，冒出白气来。

入夜之后龚子棋听见木板墙那边的声音。  
他冲过了澡，躺在床上，才发现房间的墙其实根本只是刷了白灰的木板，薄薄一层，一敲发出空响。可能稍一用力，捅一个拳头就能捅个对穿。但只借宿一晚，能对付也就对付了，何况进了无人区谁又知道能睡什么地方。龚子棋随便裹了点被子睡着，睡到半夜，就听见隔壁房男女吵闹的声音。先是喘叫，典型浪荡暧昧的喘叫，后来那女的在哭，男的在说话。听不清说的什么。龚子棋翻来覆去没了睡意，索性把台灯按亮，坐在床上听人吵架。听着听着床头座机响了，一惊一乍的。他接起来，那边是旅馆老板娘的声音。  
“小老板还没睡呢，”老板娘声音比傍晚那会恬静了点，“看见灯亮着。”  
龚子棋嗯了一声，问她：“什么事？”  
“也没事，就是小老板需要人陪吗，”老板娘顿了一下，“我们这边地方小比不上你们那，但是丫头都俏丽，也不像……”  
龚子棋一个耳朵听着话筒，一个耳朵听见木板墙上一声脆响。好像是隔壁那女的哭着摔了个杯子，撞到墙上，瓷片玲琅清脆碎了一地。老板娘在电话那边半天没听见回应，又唤了他一声：“小老板？”  
龚子棋叹了一声：“隔壁打架，硬不起来。”  
也没等那边回应，他反手挂了电话，拧掉台灯躺在床上发呆。他把手机摸出来，充着电闷在枕头底下，闷得后盖发烫。他把插头拔下来，用袖口擦了擦屏幕，然后打开短信箱找到十天前的那三条消息，来自他们登山队队长，头像是队里的队徽也是图腾，一个正面展开的、黑色的翅膀。

队长：a的的98&s是……clkn7  
队长：a9wmwomen子棋我们被困了七个人剩我一个我没办法了  
队长：替我们收尸回家uuu#uz再见

龚子棋仰面躺着，手机举在头顶，盯着消息看了一会，觉得屏幕太亮晃得眼睛发疼。可他半夜醒转又难以再次入睡，只能把胳膊搭在额顶，闭目养神。他没告诉过沿路任何人他进藏的目的，他租来一辆卡车的目的——他要开着卡车去给队友收拾，开去雪山，然后拉一车僵直的亡人回去。  
古人曰：死生亦大矣。但他倒觉得自己没有太多悲伤或者惊惧，只是乏累。他就这样乏累着瘫在床上，乏累着听见木板那边吵吵嚷嚷，然后那女的出去了，把门摔得像发生地震。龚子棋着实感到自己的床轻微震动了一下，他的骨头也随之轻微摇摆。他不知道自己是什么时候又睡着的，好像骨头晃了一晃，睡意就悄然来临，他再睁眼的时候外面已经蒙蒙亮。  
他要起床买点食物和水，然后往无人区开。  
老板娘在楼下煮牛肉汤，站在椅子上，搅那口一人高的大锅。龚子棋下来的时候她挺热切地打招呼，声音和昨晚电话里又不一样。龚子棋坐下喝了碗热汤，觉得今天比昨天还要冷一分。他不愿逗留，把车开出来，就近买了两大袋饼干罐头之类，拎一箱矿泉水，正要往后面放，余光看见一个人影下楼走过来。  
那人还穿着昨天的长风衣，就站在旅馆门口，抬起头问他：  
“你往哪去？”  
龚子棋看了他一眼，觉得昨天夜里隔壁的那个男人好像就是他。他没答话，把吃食饮水码好，合上车门，才答道：“往西南方向，路过拉萨。怎么？”  
那人仍然用那种雾蒙蒙的眼神看他，说道：“那你带我一程。”  
没等龚子棋说话，又道：“昨天晚上那女的把我所有的钱带走了，还开走了我的车。你在隔壁，你应该听见了的。”  
龚子棋这才扯动嘴角，些微笑了一下，问他：“是妓女？你还让我小心的。”  
他拉开驾驶座自己坐进去，扣好安全带，戴了个遮阳帽，才示意那人也坐进来。家用的小卡车，前面只有两座，低矮拥挤。那人一低头挤了进去，第一次关门夹住了风衣衣角，又打开，冷风带着尘土味被他扇动进来。  
他终于把门关好，看着前面，说道：“是女朋友。”  
龚子棋放下手刹，片刻才反应过来他是回答自己前面那句。他把车开出镇子，走路十分钟的小镇，车子一发动就把平房甩在后面。平房之后是麦地，麦地围着空空如也的晒场，太阳烘干粮食，粮食哺养生命。而沿着这条路一直开下去，只需到晌午，麦地也会消失不见，继而生命也消失不见。  
那片视野将只有天地和路。  
搭便车在西南西北算是常事，常常都是来探险的背包客。而这人着实是除了随身背包一无所有。我的相机，相机没有丢。他说，还有烟，烟和打火机都没丢，你要吗？  
龚子棋侧过脸看看他，然后一抬下巴。要，来根。  
那人晃了晃烟盒，晃出一根，直接放进龚子棋唇间，咔哒一声按亮打火机。龚子棋刚想凑过去，火焰忽然闪了闪，灭了。那人把手伸过来。  
“干什么？”龚子棋含着烟嘴，说话模糊不清。  
那人不答，指尖靠近，在他过滤嘴中部捏了一下。龚子棋听见轻微一声爆响，裂出一股浓烈薄荷味。他明白了，凑上火苗点了烟，悠悠吐出一口，笑道：  
“我以为只有女的抽薄荷爆珠。”  
“就是我女朋友……嗯，前女友的。”那人也给自己点了一根，噙在门齿之间说话，“我抽黄鹤楼，但没了。这聊胜于无吧。”  
龚子棋把窗户开了条缝，贪婪吞吐冰凉的烟气，过于清淡的尼古丁含量只能让他烟瘾更重。他把烟蒂按灭在昨天的易拉罐里，听见暗火和罐底剩余液体碰撞，嗤——然后一缕白烟细若游丝地、魂魄一般升起来。  
就是在这丝烟气里，他终于想起开口问他的名字。

到了晌午太阳出来，车里有点闷热。贺开朗脱了风衣，又把袖口卷起来。龚子棋余光看见一条花手臂十分晃眼地亮在一旁，他喊他：“贺开朗。”  
贺开朗不太习惯有人连名带姓地叫他，太正式了。但他也知道那人是想练习一下，练习把陌生的名字喊得顺畅，于是他嗯了一声作为回应，听见他问：“你胳膊上纹的什么？”  
贺开朗动了动左边手臂给他看：“你自己看呢。”  
龚子棋一边看路一边还要侧过脸去看，匆匆瞥了一眼就收回去。那纹身不像新的了，莲花海浪，已经结结实实长在肉体里。他笑道：“纹的是痛仰？*”  
“是哪吒。”贺开朗低下头，自己摸了摸自己手臂，“最早的那个，哪吒闹海里的哪吒。”  
没等他继续问，他又解释下去：“把骨血还回去，用莲藕造肉身，酷……”  
他那句“酷”像倒吸一口冷气似的，带着空气摩擦喉管的颤音。龚子棋换了个重心坐着，把左边手肘搭在方向盘上。按指示标牌，前面应该有个休息站，私人开的，大多是茫茫荒地里突兀一个砖瓦房，卖点吃食，供加气加水充电。龚子棋打算在前面停下来，加满油再解决一下午饭，身边那人忽然聚精会神地凑过来。  
他凑得很近，呼吸和发尾一同扫在他脸上。

tbc.

*痛仰乐队的头像是最早那版哪吒


End file.
